Controllers, Chocolate, and Kunai
by SaneYaoiAddict
Summary: Matt and Mello, in the middle of one of their "sessions," get mysteriously transported to the Naruto realm! Rated M for yaoi, violence, and a mix of the two :D MURDER of a character... Though nobody awesome.:D MattMello, ItaDei, PeinSaso, MattDei ItaMello


"Hey, Matt?" Mello called from the bedroom, stretching his body into a suggestive pose that matt didn't bother to see. His eyes were glued to the screen, controller in his hands, thumbs moving rapidly. He had just bought a new Naruto game (though it wasn't _new_; he had just gotten into Naruto and bought _all_ the games for every system that were released for the anime). He was still on the GameCube ones.

"Yeah, Mello?" he mumbled, cigarette in his mouth, somehow managing to be heard over the roar of "Believe it!"'s.

"I'm soooo horny, Matt… Come on…"

"Just jack off." Matt wasn't in a mood to have sex— not even with Mello.

"Wha—" Mello had never been told to "just jack off" before. He'd always been able to get the attention of any lover before.

"I'm busy." Matt said with his _I'm-gaming-don't-fuck-with-me _voice.

"Fuck. Me." Mello demanded, unable to deal with the torment in his body any longer.

"But I'm making Sasuke fight himself! He's such an emo bastard!"

"Now, Matt."

"Ugh…" He searched through the area under the T.V. where he kept his controllers and consoles. He pulled out the N64 controller and Mello's eyes widened as Matt turned toward him, filled with the familiar dark lust and same sadistic smile that let Mello know something was going to happen that he wouldn't enjoy.

"M—Matt! There's a Wii controller right there!"

"If I'm not horny, I won't go out of my way to please you." His voice was deep, rough, and dark, reminding Mello why he was uke for this man, _pervert_ who always made him wear tight, sexy leather— if Matt wanted him dressed at all.

"Now… How can I get this to fit?" Matt smiled darkly as he pushed Mello to the ground, wrapping the cord around Mello's arms, restraining him. He grabbed a hold of Mello's neck to control him, and flipped him facedown.

Mello looked up at him, half expecting to see fangs. He gave up all hope for the better-fitting Wii controller when he saw the look in Matt's eyes.

"M—Matt… How 'bout the GameCube controller? I—it'd fit easier!"

"Hmm… But I'm using that one." He pressed Mello more firmly into the carpet, reaching around for the lubricant. He always made Mello keep it around so Matt didn't have to get up and look for it. _Got it._

"M—maybe you'll get a combo!" Mello didn't care _how_ lame it sounded; he wanted the N64 controller _away_ from his ass.

"Fine. But next time… We'll do it my way." He dropped the N64 controller, leaving the cord restraining him, and grabbed the GameCube controller, still attached to the console. He would enjoy the fighting and grunts and groans, in sync with Mello's wails. He took Mello's pants off with ease— though they were leather, he was so used to getting Mello out of them it wasn't even difficult anymore.

"M—Matt!" Mello screamed as the controller neared his ass.

_So predictable…_ Matt smirked at the sound of his name. He _did_ bother to prepare Mello— why ruin his perfect ass? He might want it later— before shoving the black controller straight up into his lover/bitch, waiting for the scream—

"A—AAAH!"

_There it is._

He thrust the controller in and out a few more times, splitting his attention between the screen and Mello, starting to lean down and stroke his lover.

"Mm…Matt—AH!"

Just because he was being gentle didn't mean it couldn't _hurt._ He listened to his lover's moans, thrusting the controller in deeper when he got too bored.

"M—Matt, I'm—"

He thrust the controller in again, and Mello came, all over the carpet he was laying face down on (it was easier for Matt to torture him this way.) in time for one last "Believe it!" from Naruto (the stupid spaz…) and, for some reason, the world began to blur. They felt their world start to spin, and, as the first act of kindness of the day, pulled the controller out of Mello's ass and unwrapped the cord from around him before they hit the ground, _hard_, Matt still on top of Mello…


End file.
